Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by Hannah-TVD
Summary: Delena love story. This takes place after Elena and Damon kissed and after Caroline was bitten by Tyler and Jeremy was sent away to Denver and Bonnie's mom was found.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

_Authors Note: This takes place after Elena and Damon kissed and after Caroline was bitten by Tyler and Jeremy was sent away to Denver and Bonnie's mom was found._

Elena's P.O.V.

I sat there looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like crap. I hadn't slept well in days. I just stayed up at night thinking about it. They way his lips felt on mine. How strong but gentle the kiss was. I felt something in that kiss, i couldn't figure out what it was. It was at the tip of my tounge but i couldn't figure it out.

I don't know why i kissed him back it was wrong. But it felt so right. I know it and so does he. But it just felt good. It felt good to kiss him. I don't know if we will kiss again but i do know that i liked when Damon kissed me.

I got to school and met up with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey guys." I said as i stood by carolines locker.

"Hey Elena." Caroline greeted.

"Hey." Bonnie mumbled. By the way she was looking and sounding she was still upset about Jeremy going away.

"Hey Bonnie, look i'm-" I started.

"Look Elena. Don't be sorry. You're right it's safer if Jeremy leaves and i know he wouldn't have left if you had just told him he had to leave." She said looking at me with understanding.

"Oh Bonnie." I wrapped my arms around her. "I am sorry." She hugged me back.

I pulled away. "By the way. How are things going with you and your mom?"

"wait what?" Caroline asked.

"Me and Elena had to find my mom so she could help me open that coffin that's magically sealed shut." Bonnie explained.

"Oh. So how are things going in that situation?" Caroline asked.

"Okay. We think we can get the coffin open soon."

I nodded and the bell rang.

"Okay, i'll talk to you guys later." I smiled and walked off to class.

They day went by achingly slow. And my teachers didn't even seem to think twice about piling on the homework. I mostly day dreamed through. I caught myself gazing out the window thinking about everything numerous times and i just couldn't wait to be out of school.

When the bell did finally ring i made my way to my car and to the boarding house. As i made it up the drive. I didn't know who would be home. Whether it would be Stefan or Damon. I was secretly hoping for Damon. I stopped the car and got out. I walked up to the door and walked in.

"Damon? Stefan?" I called.

"Hello Elena." Stefan said as he appeared on the stairs.

"Stefan." I noted dryly.

"What can i do for you?" Stefan asked with a cocky smile on his face and slowly started stepping down the stairs.

"I was looking for Damon. Is he around?" I asked.

"No. Not at the moment can i take a message?" He asked innocently.

"It's fine. I'll just go home and call him or something." I said and started for the door.

"Bonnie wants you there tonight when she tries to open the coffin." Stefan added.

"Why?" I asked.

"She said she just needed you there." He said.

"Okay. I'll be there." I said and left him at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as i got in the car and started on my way i dialed Damon's number. The phone rang three times before he answered the phone.

"Damon." I said.

"The one and only." He stated.

"Hey. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the grill with Alaric. We're trying to figure out who we missed that might be in the coffin. Why what do you need?" He told me.

"You two are on good terms again? After you killing him and all." I asked.

"What can i say? I'm a good guy." I could here him smirk and i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Well Bonnie wants me there when she tries to open the coffin. I was wondering if you're going to be there." I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah probably. Why? Afraid you won't make it with out me?" He cooed.

"Shut up." I said and hung up. He could be so annoying sometimes.

I got home and went up stairs to my room and immediately got started on the mound of homework that was screaming my name. I sat for the longest time writing and checking and writing and correcting till my fingers were numb. I dropped my pencil and rolled over on my back. I sighed. I was so tired. I closed my eyes for five seconds.

I dreamed I was back on my porch right before Damon had kissed me. Except it was different now in some odd way. This time Damon went to kiss and her she was ready for it and kissed him back. The kiss was more fervent and intense, stronger. It lasted longer and I liked it.

Suddenly i woke up to some one pushing my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Damon standing over me. He looked down at me with a grin on his face. Which i didn't understand.

"Is something amusing you?" I asked and sat up. "And what are you even doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Bonnie; coffin; magicstuff, remember?" He said.

"Oh! I forgot." I jumped up.

We headed down stairs and out the door. Then i realized i should probably tell Alaric where i was going.

"Wait here. I'll be back." I told Damon and ran back inside.

"Hey Ric? I'm going with Damon to the witch house. I'll be back don't wait up okay." I called.

"Sure thing Elena. I'll put dinner in the fridge." He called back.

"Thanks. Bye." I answered and left.

When i came back Damon was standing in the same spot where he had kissed me.

"You were dreaming about me weren't you?" Damon asked.

"Somones full of themselves." I lied smoothly.

"You said my name." He smirked at me and i blushed.

"Yeah." I nodded and walked up to him.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Um, well. When you kissed me." I blushed red.

"Oh." He grinned.

I looked down at my feet not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Elena. Look up." He said.

When i did our faces were right in front of each other. My breath caught. I knew what would happen next. I wanted it.

"Damon." I breathed. "Kiss me."

"Elena you don't have to do this again if you don't want to." He said cautiously.

"I want this. I want you." And before i knew what i was doing i kissed him. I kissed him like we kissed in the dream and it was nice.

_Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter. If you want more, review. I will be posting at least one more chapter soon before i decide whether to do away with this story or not so please review. Tell me what you think make suggestions and stuff. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

I would like to apologize to you guys for not updating. I'm so thankful you liked my story it means a lot that you read it and took the time to review. But since it's been so long since i updated it i can't continue it. I'm starting fresh brand new. A new story i hope you guys read it and if you do please tell me what you think and if you like this one better tell me and i'll do my best to continue it. thank you all so much i love you all dearly.

Hannah


End file.
